


Milch und Honig

by honeysystem



Series: Robin engages in Lesbian Activities [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Pseudo-Incest, Strap-Ons, but not really?? idk chief, is aversa still relevant when im posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysystem/pseuds/honeysystem
Summary: It was the typical strategy meeting between the three of them and it bored Aversa out of her mind.The meetings were fun while she was still competing with the other tactician, it was fun while she was still able to rile Robin up and tease her. But now that she was no longer competition and instead her lover, that kind of teasing was unnecessary to her. It was boring.





	Milch und Honig

**Author's Note:**

> in aversa's support with male!robin she pisses him off by calling him big brother and i thought that was pretty funny+in character for them so i used that in this fic tho i guess it could come off as pseudo-incest if u squint? that's why i tagged it to be safe! they don't see each other as siblings despite that whole adoption thing going on (i still dont fully get that)

Long, carefully painted nails tapped on the round wooden table in Chrom’s conference tent. Mindless drumming of various unfinished tunes mixed with the rustling of papers and the prince’s babbling. Robin, who sat next to her, interrupted a few times to ask questions.

 

It was the typical strategy meeting between the three of them and it bored Aversa out of her mind.

 

The meetings were fun while she was still competing with the other tactician, it was fun while she was still able to rile Robin up and tease her. But now that she was no longer competition and instead her lover, that kind of teasing was unnecessary to her. It was boring.

 

For what felt like the 100th time today, Aversa sighed loudly, earning her a jab from her left. Robin gave her a stern look that said _‘pay attention already, you idiot!’_ , but didn’t make her focus on the matter at hand at all. If anything, it made her want to tease the other until she screamed. Whether it was frustration or lust that made her shout, Aversa didn’t care much, as long as it was amusing.

 

Thoughtfully, Aversa put her chin on the palm of her hand and gazed in the vague direction of the large map Chrom stood in front of, not paying him much attention, though. No, her attention was on Robin. She was going to make this strategy meeting interesting in her own ways.

 

As discreetly as possible, Aversa snuck her unoccupied hand under the table and ontop of Robin’s (sadly) clothed thigh. In her opinion, Robin always wore too much, revealed too little. Something she came to loathe after she’s seen the tactician bare.

 

Robin didn’t even flinch when she felt the warmth of Aversa’s palm seep through the fabric of her pants and spread on her skin. She didn’t expect it at first but Aversa was _very_ keen on physical affection. Of course not with anyone except _‘her darling big sister’_ , she said to her one night when she was cuddled up in Aversa’s surprisingly strong arms.

 

It was hard to define exactly what their relationship was, neither of them ever attempted to. During most of the war Aversa tried to crush Robin and her comrades beneath her heels, then she tried to take away her place as Chrom’s tactician and at some point they became friends during that competition. Friends who bonded over not only similar skills, but also similar pasts. Both of them had their childhoods stolen away by Grima, manipulated by the followers of that malicious creature for almost all of their lives. 

 

When Aversa opened up to Robin about her doubts, fears, regrets, that’s when their friendship took a turn. Somewhere along the comforting embraces it turned to something more… intimate. And now their relationship is this weird thing between being friends and being a couple. Most people thought that their bond was something sisterly, seeing how Aversa liked to call Robin her ‘big sister’ in that cutesy tone in public while getting into her personal space. They were far off, though, nothing about them had ever been sisterly. It was just something Aversa said to piss the other off, hell, Robin wasn’t even older than her!

 

The hand on her leg started moving up and down slowly and Robin took in a deep breath through her nose to stay calm. No, she wouldn’t let this get to her. She would finish this strategy meeting with Chrom and then do her kitchen duty without indulging Aversa at all.

 

Unfortunately, Aversa had something else entirely planned out for her.

 

Robin’s muscles tensed as she felt the hand slip between her legs, Aversa had to suppress a chuckle at that. She didn’t quite touch her, her long nails merely ghosting over her covered entrance.

 

Despite Robin’s best attempts to look unfazed, the fidgeting of her leg thigh muscles gave her away and she knew - she knew that Aversa knew. She just really hoped that Chrom didn’t.

 

A sudden hitch in her breathing made Robin slap a hand over her mouth, glaring at the woman next to her who just shoved her hand down the waistband of her pants and was now teasing her over her underwear.

 

“Robin, are you alright?”, Chrom asked, voice honestly concerned, “Your face is flushed, are you feeling unwell?”

 

The hand on her face came down and clenched into a fist, hoping it would help her sound calm and collected. Robin took a deep breath before she answered. “Yeah, I’m fine, uh, just feeling a little exhausted is all.”

 

“I’d rather have you rest then. Let’s postpone this meeting for tomorrow.”, he said, already rolling up the maps in front of him.

 

Before Robin could protest, Aversa’s arms slung around her in a tight hug. “A brilliant idea, your highness. I shall take _good_ care of my darling sister.”, she purred, then pulled Robin up with her, her arms shifting and instead taking hold of her arm.

 

Chrom waved them off with a gentle smile on his face as they exited the tent. _Gods, he was so clueless._ Robin was pulled to the direction of the woods where Aversa’s tent was located, isolated from all the others. At first, Robin didn’t like Aversa residing distanced from their comrades, but for situations like this, where she was sure to get noisy, the solitude of the woods were a blessing.

 

“I can’t believe you got us out of an important strategy meeting just to fuck.”, Robin sighed.

 

“I think you can very much believe that, actually. Chrom is too easy to fool.”, Aversa laughed, She was right about both of these things. She dragged Robin along behind her, navigated her through seemingly endless trees the quickest way possible.

 

As soon as the tent came into view, everything happened rather quickly. Robin was practically hauled into it, arms wrapped tightly around her waist as Aversa started to kiss her feverently.

 

Robin gave her best to reciprocate with the same force, her hands tangling in the white, silky hair of her lover as she slid her tongue against her’s. Aversa wiggled one of her knees between the other’s legs and pressed upwards, grinding torturously slow against Robin’s core.

 

The kiss was broken by a breathy groan from Robin, causing Aversa to smirk. “Eager?”, she purred.

 

“You’re the one who lied to the Exalt of Ylisse so you could drag me all the way to your tent for sex. I think the one who is eager is you.”, Robin retorted, some of her snark catching in her throat and making her sound more needy than upset.

 

Something in Aversa’s expression shifted, but Robin couldn’t exactly put her finger on it. Before she could ponder on it any longer, the dark flier started peppering her face with kisses, successfully covering her with purple lipstick stains.

 

“But of course I’m eager to be with my darling sister, with my darling Robin.”, Aversa mused, voice elated. “Spending time with you is all I think about.”, she lifted Robin’s chin. “I told you I was the fiercely loyal type, didn’t I?”

 

Robin was stunned into silence, unsure how to respond, so she simply crashed their lips together again. It was desperate and full of emotion. Where was this relationship heading? Robin figured she didn’t care where it went as long as Aversa was happy with it, was happy with her.

 

Slowly, in a swaying rhythm, Aversa guided them towards her mattress. Robin let herself fall onto it happily, her knees felt like giving out, anyway. One last kiss was placed on her forehead, then Aversa stepped away, looking for something amongst a chest next to her desk. What she pulled out made Robin’s eyes widen.

 

“Uhm…. what the hell is that?”, the tactician asked, visibly and audibly confused.

 

What Aversa was holding seemed to be a pegasi harness with a…. wooden phallus attached to it.

 

“Something I made just for the two of us.”, she sing-songed. “I was thinking about how to… spice up our intimate encounters. One idea led to the other and I ended up carving a penis out of wood and attached it to a harness I stole from Cordelia.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t like Cordelia all that much you see.”

 

Robin sighed. “That’s not what I- nevermind, come here.”

 

A wide smirk appeared on Aversa’s features and she clapped her hands together in delight. She fished a small bottle of what seemed to be oil out of the trunk and strode over to her lover. Gently, she petted one of Robin’s knees who took it as a cue to open her legs. Aversa swiftly kneeled between them.

 

Up close Robin could see that there were runes engraved into the wood. At her questioning look Aversa just chuckled. “I put a spell on this thing. Pleasing you is my favorite thing to do, but I also want to be able to feel you.”

 

Robin blushed, her face and neck a sweet shade of dark red. Precise fingers started working her out of her clothing, violet lips pressing onto every inch of newly revealed skin. Her breath hitched and she started to mewl as Aversa freed her breasts and started licking at them. The swift fingers wandered along her overheated skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake until they reached their destination over Robin’s crotch. The ministartions had the cotton of her underwear dampening.

 

“Can we- can we hurry up?”, Robin asked, flustered at how chocked up that came out.

 

Aversa seemed thoughtful for a second, then smiled and started to undress herself. “Well, you do seem wet enough.” Surprisingly, she didn’t seem smug about that statement, more matter-of-factly.

 

Robin kicked her pants that bunched around her ankles away and quickly slipped her soaked underclothing off, throwing both of it out of sight so that she could lie down again to watch the other undress.

 

Aversa’s body was truly a sight to behold. Flawless honeyed skin, lilac markings stretching along her features that made them somehow more alluring. Lean muscles complimented her full breasts and hips perfectly.

 

“You’re going to make me blush, staring me down like this, Robin dear.”, she said with fake embarrassment.

 

“Can’t help it when you’re such a looker.”, Robin replied, her voice rough with how dry her throat was.

 

A light blush and a small smile were her reply. Aversa picked up the harness and strapped herself into it carefully. Her fingernails traced along the runes on the wooden phallus, reciting a spell that made it glow a warm, orange colour. She then retrieved the bottle of oil and poured a generous amount onto her free hand, slathering the makeshift dick with it.

 

“It’s lavender scented.”, Aversa noted. “Isn’t it soothing?”

 

Robin hummed in agreement, her eyes trained on the orange glow between her lover’s legs. She spread her own a little wider in anticipation. Aversa propped herself up above Robin with one hand the other holding onto the wooden member, sliding it up and down her entrance to mix up the oil with her slick. “Are you ready?”

 

“More than ever.”

 

Aversa nodded, then pushed herself into Robin’s heat slowly. A loud moan left her at the foreign feeling of being engulfed by her lover like this as she bottomed out and stilled.

 

“I take it the spell works?”, Robin asked breathlessly.

 

A strained laugh escaped the dark flier. “Oh, it sure does.” She lowered her head next to the other’s ear and whispered. “Robin, you feel so incredible around me.”

 

The lewd statement had her moan, more of them followed as Aversa started to rock her hips in a steady rhythm. Robin’s legs quickly crossed around the other’s waist to drive her deeper.

 

It was a new experience to both of them, Robin never had been penetrated by something more than fingers and Aversa, well, never had a dick before. The sensations made them quickly lose themself in the pleasure.

 

Aversa’s thrusts lost their rhythm after a short while, so she additionally started to rub Robin’s clit with the pad of her thumb. The extra stimulation had Robin cry out, her walls clamped down on Aversa who got hit by her own orgasm too.

 

After catching her breath, Aversa rolled off of Robin and settled beside her, unfastening the harness so that she could cuddle up to her lover and pepper her with more kisses. Robin sighed and gave into the sweet affection she was receiving.

 

“Think we can do that again?”, she asked, voice still breathless.

 

She felt the lips in her cheek form a smile. “Anything for you, big sis.” Robin smacked her for calling her that right after sex.

**Author's Note:**

> when aversa finally got into heroes my love for her re-kindled and i really wanted to write something horny with her :3c
> 
> idk why robin always gets to do the lesbianism but i decided to make it a series! if i ever add in on it who knows! i dont!


End file.
